Una Bella para Halloween
by oshutitzfran
Summary: Aca-family AU de Halloween. Emily tiene una interesante idea de qué disfrazarse para Halloween.


A/N: Primera historia, que les guste. Para aquellos que no tienen planes para Halloween, aparte de leer fics toda la noche.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Pitch Perfect no me pertenecen a mi. Esta historia, por el contrario, es producto de mi imaginación.

* * *

 **Una Bella para Halloween**

—Em, por favor, deja de moverte—dijo Chloe mientras batallaba para colocarle un poco labial a su pequeña niña de cuatro años. La niña movía su cabeza en dirección contraria al labial: derecha, izquierda, arriba, abajo, esquivándolo con destreza. La madre comenzaba a irritarse.

—Pero mami, esa cosa sabe raro—la niña hacía muecas a su mamá. Ésta se detuvo y la miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par, para después fruncir el ceño.

—No estoy dando la pelea de mi vida para que termines comiéndote el labial, Emily —contestó Chloe, cambiando de posición para poder continuar con su trabajo—. Además, la belleza cuesta.

—Pero ya soy bonita de todas formas, ¿no, mami?

La niña miró a su madre con sus grandes ojos verdes, delineados perfectamente por un bosque de pestañas, largas y rizadas, y le sonrió de una manera que derretiría el corazón de cierta criatura que un día decidió robar la Navidad. La sonrisa de Chloe creció hasta dar la impresión de que sus mejillas explotarían.

—Sí, mi amor, eres la niña más linda de todas.

Emily soltó una risilla, mientras le revelaba a su madre una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Emily le recordaba tanto a Beca cuando sonreía. Su hija había heredado su manera de mover las manos al hablar y su amor por el queso. Pero de Beca, heredó su manera de achinar los ojos y mostrar sus dientes en una sonrisa forzada cuando se sentía incómoda, el ladeo de cabeza cuando observaba algo que le gustaba, el fruncir el ceño cuando se concentraba demasiado, los pequeños hoyuelos que se le formaban debajo de los ojos cuando revelaba una sonrisa que evidenciaba felicidad pura y verdadera. Pequeños gestos y manías que Chloe había observado en Beca durante los años que parecían calcadas en su hija. Chloe no pudo con la emoción de sus pensamientos y le plantó un beso en la frente de su hija, haciendo que ésta suelte otra risita. Emily era una Beca en miniatura. Chloe rió por el uso de la palabra "miniatura", que resultaba bastante irónico con su pareja. ¿Bromas de estatura? Sí, esas eran un clásico cuando se trataba de Beca Mitchell.

—¡Aquí está la cámara! —anunció Beca, apareciendo de repente con la cámara en sus manos y sosteniendo un micrófono. Se acercó a su hija y le dio el micrófono, para después alejarse y enfocar la cámara —Ahora sonríe, Ems. Esta foto te perseguirá por toda tu vida. —Beca sonrío a su propia broma, a lo que Chloe le respondió poniendo los ojos en blanco, negando con la cabeza y torciendo una sonrisa. Su hija ignoró el comentario y posó para la foto, una mano en la cadera y otra sujetando el micrófono. Chloe admiraba lo desenvuelta que podía llegar a ser Emily, y no dudaba por un segundo que esa característica la llevaría muy lejos algún día. La pequeña miraba sin miedo a la cámara y su mamá se atrevió a preguntar:

—¿Cómo te sientes, Emily?

La niña, no dejando de lado su pose de diva, contestó, con unos ojos llenos de picardía:

—¡Aca-asombrosa, mami!

Fueron tres semanas atrás, cuando Emily les dijo a sus mamás que quería disfrazarse de una Barden Bella para Halloween. Beca, confundida por la decisión de su hija, trató de disuadirla. La mayoría de sus compañeras de la guardería iría vestida de princesa –Elsa de Frozen, para ser exactos, cosa que a Beca le parecía frustrante–. Sin embargo, la niña testaruda no aceptó, y se aferró a su deseo con uñas y dientes. Chloe, encantada con la idea de la niña, comenzó a diseñar el disfraz, tomando como modelo el conjunto que usaron cuando compitieron en Copenhagen en su último año de universidad. Ahora, en el día de Halloween, la pelirroja observaba su obra maestra: desde el chaleco de vestir –que tuvo que conseguir por internet porque, aparentemente, los únicos chalecos del tamaño correcto para su pequeña eran para niños, y su hija se rehusaba a usar ropa de niño– hasta los zapatos de charol, la hermosa Emily lucía como una verdadera Bella. Un legado.

—¡Ya está! —dijo Beca mientras observaba la foto recién capturada. Soltó una risita que hizo que a Chloe sonreír, y volvió a posicionarse—. Ahora quiero una con las dos. Después tomamos una de las tres. Por mientras, yo soy la fotógrafa de esta casa.

Chloe sacudió su cabeza y le mostró a su DJ favorita una mueca, mientras tomaba a su hija en brazos y se preparaba para la foto. Click, una. Click, otra. A Emily parecía encantarle ser el centro de atención. Chloe, por su parte, no dejaba de pensar que no sería mala idea tener una sesión de fotos de la familia Beale-Mitchell. Antes de poder reaccionar, Beca cambió de posición a la cámara, moviéndola de tal manera que lograra salir ella también en la foto. Vaya elasticidad para extremidades tan pequeñas, pensó Chloe. Click, una última vez. Beca comprobó su presencia en la foto y sonrío.

—Esta va para un marco—dijo asintiendo.

—¡Quiero ver, quiero ver!—Emily se sacudía en los brazos de su madre, quien la bajó para que la niña pudiera correr hacia Beca y ver la foto. Beca se arrodilló junto a su hija y le enseñó las fotos recién tomadas, haciendo comentarios sobre su muy eficaz trabajo como fotógrafa de tanto en tanto. Chloe, quien observaba la adorable escena con fascinación, parecía revelar un indicio de sonrisa a los comentarios de su esposa, que al final se transformó en una completa cuando Beca levantó la vista y sus ojos se encontraron.

De pronto, la mirada de Chloe cambió. Su sonrisa se desvaneció para que sus labios se transformasen en una perfecta 'O', sus ojos agrandaron su tamaño y parecía que sus cejas estaban a punto de tocar el inicio de su cabello.

—¡Cómo pude olvidarlo!—soltó un grito de dos octavas más alto de lo normal, lo cual asustó a Beca. Ésta la miró desentendida, esperando una explicación, a lo que Chloe solo le respondió con la misma mirada perdida, ojos entrecerrados, como si tratara de recordar algo.

—Chlo, ¿qué pasa? ¿Qué olvidast-

Antes de terminar su oración, Beca vio a Chloe correr como un rayo hacia las escaleras.

—¡Ahora vuelvo!—gritó la pelirroja mientras subía los escalones de dos en dos. Beca pudo sentir la sonrisa de Chloe marcada en esa frase. Bajó la mirada y vio a su hija con los brazos extendidos, a lo que ella la tomó por las axilas y la subió a su cuerpo hasta dejarla recargada cómodamente en su cintura.

—Tu mamá está un poco loca, Ems. Pero aún así la amo.

La criatura llevó sus manos a su boca y se la tapó con ellas, tratando de ocultar la carcajada que parecía venir con el comentario. Beca pensó en lo feliz y radiante que era esa pequeña con tan solo cuatro años de edad, y en lo feliz y radiante que era ella desde que Emily llegó a su vida. Se acercó a la mesa para tomar la calabaza de plástico y dársela a su hija, mientras la pequeña se quitaba con ímpetu el labial que no hace mucho su mamá había batallado tanto para ponérselo.

—Entonces, Ems —la mamá se agachó hasta quedar cara a cara con su hija, quien la miraba con atención—, ¿qué canción cantarás cuando pidas tus dulces? —Emily, quien de pronto tenía los ojos brillantes de emoción, acercó el micrófono a sus labios, volvió a colocar su pequeña mano en su cadera, y cantó:

— _Who run the world?! Girls! Who run the world?! Girls! Who run the world?! Girls!_ —la niña la cantaba con una pasión admirable, a pesar de ser la única línea de la canción que se sabía. Su madre le aplaudió al terminar.

—¿Y qué canción no cantarás? —preguntó levantando las cejas y con una sonrisa expectante.

La pequeña Emily torció el rostro, arrugó su nariz e hizo una mueca como de quien estuviera masticando un limón, lo que Beca encontró absolutamente adorable. Con sus ojos entrecerrados, dijo temerosa:

—¿ _I saw the sign_?

—¡Muy bien, Ems!—exclamó Beca, levantando la palma para que su hija la chocará con la suya. Luego, buscó dentro del bolsillo de sus jeans y sacó una barra de Snickers—. Te ganaste el primer dulce de la noche. No le digas a tu mamá. —le guiñó a su hija y ésta le devolvió el guiño en complicidad, guardando su chocolate en la calabaza. —Ve a ver televisión un rato, en cinco minutos salimos.

* * *

Habían pasado diez minutos y Chloe no aparecía. Ella siempre había sido de esas mujeres que al decir "cinco minutos" se refieren a "dame una hora mínimo". Aun así, Beca no entendía por qué tardaba tanto. Emily estaba lo suficientemente distraída con la televisión como para notar que Beca ya estaba a la mitad de camino hacia la escalera.

—¿Chlo?

Escuchó sollozos provenientes de la habitación de huéspedes. Se acercó con sigilo, pero permaneció quieta en la puerta. Cuando los sollozos no cesaban, abrió la puerta y descubrió a Chloe sentada al borde del colchón, con una caja de cartón entre sus brazos y lágrimas esparcidas por sus mejillas.

—Lo perdí —dijo Chloe en un susurro casi inaudible. Beca se acercó a ella y posó su mano izquierda en su hombro, mientras frotaba su dedo pulgar suavemente en él. A pesar de que el contacto con Beca Mitchell, ya sea uno tan simple como el roce de su pulgar con la tela de su blusa, siempre era una razón de Chloe para sonreír como una chiquilla enamorada, los ojos de la pelirroja no abandonaban el punto invisible del suelo, y sus labios entreabiertos no emitieron palabra alguna para explicar su estado.

—Chlo...

Beca miraba a su esposa con ojos preocupados. Jamás le gustó ver a Chloe triste. Recordó la última vez que vio a Chloe triste –cosa que no era muy a menudo, pero cada vez que sucedía, Beca era tomada desprevenida–. Chloe planeó una salida, un viaje, para un fin de semana largo. Solo las tres, la pequeña Emily, Beca y ella, compartiendo risas y buenos momentos, preferiblemente en un lugar donde saliera el sol los trescientos sesenta y cinco días del año. Lamentablemente, nunca pudo darse. A Chloe le brotó un quehacer en el trabajo que la dejó empotrada en su escritorio por cinco días. Chloe se puso triste, diciendo que había arruinado sus vacaciones, y no dejaba de lamentarse por los ojos caídos de su hija cuando le dijo que ya no habría viaje. Esa fue la última vez que Beca había visto a su esposa triste. Sin embargo, y Beca no sabía por qué, esto se sentía como algo más grave.

—No lo puedo creer —repetía con la voz quebrada. Su respiración era lenta y entrecortada, sus manos inmóviles envueltos en la caja, las mejillas que hace quince minutos eran de un rosa cálido ahora daban la impresión de ser cubiertas por una capa de niebla que las tornaba pálidas y de apariencia débil. Beca pasó sus dedos sobre su mejilla, limpiando el trazo que dejó la lágrima perdida. Dejó caer su mano hasta encontrarse con la de Chloe, y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella.

—Háblame, Chlo. ¿Qué sucede?

Chloe la miró, finalmente, con ojos pesados e incrédulos, un brillo los cubría.

—Creo que perdí el pañuelo de las Bellas —dijo con una expresión adolorida, como si le doliera decirlo en voz alta—. Debe haberse perdido cuando nos mudamos. No me preocupé por él hasta ahora, para completar el disfraz de Em. Y ya he buscado por toda la habitación, Beca —la morena no se había percatado del desorden en el armario del cuatro de huéspedes, ni de los objetos regados por el suelo, ni tampoco el cabello un tanto despeinado de su esposa, ni de la fina película de sudor que cubría su frente. Chloe pegó la caja aún más a su pecho y, sin alejar su mirada de su esposa, continuó:—. Si no está acá, entonces no debe de estar en la casa. Lo he perdido.

Cuando la pelirroja terminó su pequeño discurso, Beca soltó un suspiro y, sin poder evitarlo, torció una sonrisa, que fue acompañada por una risilla, y dejó ir una de sus manos para acariciar su antebrazo. Chloe la miró desentendida.

—¿Quieres compartir el chiste? —bufó, una pequeña arruga en su frente apareció sin avisar. Beca, sin detener el roce de su mano con la piel de Chloe, levantó la vista hacia su esposa para presentarle un indicio de aquella sonrisa burlona que tanto la caracterizaba: los labios de Beca, que casi siempre enloquecían a Chloe, estaban apretados y ligeramente hacia la derecha.

—No, nada... Es que pensé que había pasado algo grave, es todo —y su tono mostraba sinceridad pura, sin ningún rastro de mala intención.

A pesar de eso, Chloe no lo tomó de la misma manera. Alejó su brazo de las caricias de Beca, se levantó de la cama con la caja de cartón aún en manos y se dirigió al armario a guardar la caja. Inmediatamente después, salió de la habitación, dejando a Beca sola.

—¡Chlo!—gritó y enseguida escuchó una puerta cerrarse. Siguió la dirección de la pelirroja y llegó hasta la puerta del baño—. Chloe, escúchame —apoyó su cabeza en la puerta—. Lo siento, de verdad, perdóname —dejó de hablar para esperar una respuesta de parte de su esposa, pero todo lo que obtuvo fueron los suaves sollozos originarios del otro lado de la puerta, cosa que rompió el corazón de la morena.—Chloe... Perdón, lo digo en serio. No sabía que ese pañuelo significaba tanto para ti —dijo en un último intento de conseguir una respuesta. Pegó su oreja a la puerta para escuchar, pero lo que oyó fue un silencio. Un silencio profundo y sepulcral. Beca se alejó de la puerta sin dejar de observarla, y, en seguida, Chloe apareció frente a ella, secándose las lágrimas de los ojos.

—No es el pañuelo, Beca —la forma en que la pelirroja dijo su nombre hizo que el corazón de Beca se estrujara—. Es mucho más que eso. —Acto seguido, Chloe tomó la mano de Beca y la guió hasta su habitación. El paso de ambas era lento y pesado, y Beca sintió como si el tiempo se detenía, y solo eran ella y Chloe. Chloe, con los ojos un tanto rojos por el llanto, se volteó hacia ella, su labio inferior temblando ligeramente.

—Cuando me uní a las Bellas no sabía lo que me esperaba. Nadie lo sabía, para ser sinceras —explicó Chloe, meneando la cabeza en señal de nerviosismo, y con los ojos fijos en el suelo. La morena pudo percibir los nervios de su pareja y, rápidamente, envolvió sus manos entre las suyas, haciendo que Chloe volteara a verla, una sonrisa que no alcanzó a sus ojos apareció—. Ese pañuelo me recuerda a lo que una vez fui. Fuimos, en realidad. He perdido ese recuerdo de nosotras. Piénsalo, Beca —la pelirroja dio un pequeño sobresalto y se acomodó en su lugar—. Si nunca me hubiera unido a las Bellas, probablemente jamás te hubiera conocido. Ese afán que me impulsó a acorralarte y obligarte a cantar para mí en las duchas, jamás habría existido. O esa noche, en el retiro, en la carpa, cuando sutilmente te revelé que quería besarte. Ni tampoco nuestro primer beso, después de cantar para diez mil personas en Copenhagen. Ninguno de esos momentos hubiera existido —la sonrisa en el rostro de Beca, que comenzó a manifestarse cuando Chloe le recordó su pequeño incidente en las duchas, desapareció por completo cuando la idea de que ninguno de esos momentos hubiera ocurrido brotó en su mente. Sus manos rodearon las de su esposa un poco más apretado, como si el miedo a perderla la estuviera invadiendo—. Ese pañuelo significa el comienzo de mi vida, Beca. De mi felicidad —esas tres últimas palabras salieron en un susurro, y Chloe pudo sentir cómo sus hombros se relajaban—. Solo quería que, cuando fuera una anciana arrugada, tuviera algo para recordar mis momentos como Bella, y contarle a mis nietos cómo conocí a la gruñona de su abuela.

—Cómo hostigaste a su abuela hasta que se uniera al culto al que pertenecías—dijo Beca entre sonrisas, y Chloe la miró de tal forma que hizo despertar el recuerdo de cinco años atrás, en el retiro de las Bellas, la misma mirada compartida al momento de cantar la canción de su audición para entrar a dicho grupo de acapella, y los ojos de Beca se suavizaron, y sus siguientes palabras salieron sin timidez—. Serás la anciana arrugada más hermosa de todas.

Chloe tuvo que contener del deseo de besarla si quería terminar sus ideas.

—Siento que —continuó—, al perder el pañuelo, una parte de mí se ido con él. Una parte faltante, un vacío. Eso es lo que siento—llevó una de sus manos a su pecho, que después subió unos centímetros hasta que sus dedos jugueteaban con su clavícula. Su mirada cayó al suelo y rompió el contacto visual con la morena, y, cuidadosamente, dijo:—Y sé que tal vez tú ya hayas olvidado esa parte de ti, pero yo no estoy lista para dejarlo ir.

Cuando Chloe dejó de hablar, Beca soltó el agarre de sus manos y caminó hacia la habitación que compartía con Chloe. Una vez ahí, divisó la cómoda de su habitación y se acercó a ella. Abrió el primer cajón de la derecha y hurgó entre sus cosas, el olor a guardado invadió su nariz.

En el momento que Beca volvió al cuarto de huéspedes, el pecho se Chloe se hundió, y la mano que reposaba en su pecho ahora cubría su boca.

Sostenida por la mano derecha de la morena estaba, un poco arrugada y con algunas huellas de suciedad, el pañuelo de las Bellas. Beca se arrodilló a los pies de Chloe, con la mano desocupada frotando su rodilla.

—No lo olvidé, Chlo, jamás lo haría. Por más que me costara admitirlo, quedarme en Barden fue la mejor decisión que hice en mi vida. Fue lo que me cambió para bien, fue la razón por la que te pude conocer mejor. —Beca hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no romper en llanto al soltar estas palabras— ¿Puedes creerlo? Tal vez, sin las Bellas, no estaríamos aquí, justo ahora. No tendríamos a una hermosa hija, que probablemente ya se ha comido el chocolate de tanto que nos demoramos.

—¿Qué? —liberó Chloe, en un suspiro que contenía más de sonrisa que de suspiro.

—Olvídalo. El punto es que... quiero que tengas el pañuelo —Beca sostuvo el pedazo de tela frente a Chloe y ésta la miró confundida—. En serio, tómalo —una sonrisa escapó de los labios de la pelirroja, pero antes de que pudiera decir o hacer algo, Beca la cortó—: No quiero que pienses que esto significa que no me importan los recuerdos que tuvimos en nuestros días como Bellas, porque me importa mucho más de lo que estoy dispuesta a admitir —Chloe soltó un suspiro, corto y brusco, que parecía haber estado retenido bastante tiempo, y le regaló a su esposa una mirada que le hizo recordar a la vez que entró deliberadamente a su ducha para obligarla a cantar. Aun así, los ojos de la morena jamás se despegaron de los de Chloe—. Pero este pañuelo significa mucho para ti, y tú significas mucho para mí, Chlo. De eso no tengo la más mínima duda.

Cuando sintió más lágrimas aproximarse, Chloe bajó la cabeza, y miles de bucles rojizos cayeron frente a su rostro como una cortina carmesí. Un bufido escapó de sus labios y levantó su cabeza para acomodar su peinado, dejando alguna cabellos sueltos a su paso. Beca tomó un mechón de cabello rebelde de la pelirroja y lo colocó detrás de su oreja. Ella le dedicó una sonrisa tímida y vulnerable, y con la manga de su blusa se limpió las lágrimas de la cara. Beca envolvió su cara con sus manos y la acercó hacia ella, obligándola a mirarla a los ojos.

—Te amo, Chloe Beale. Y amo a nuestra hija, y amo nuestra vida juntas.

Chloe mordió su labio inferior para frenar un sollozo que parecía querer escapar, pero falló rotundamente cuando sintió sus ojos inundarse en llanto. Beca, sin pensarlo dos veces, acercó su rostro al de Chloe y sus labios se unieron en un apasionado beso, lleno de deseo y ansias, y Beca pudo sentir una lágrima de Chloe escabullirse a sus labios durante el beso. Después de un par de minutos, ambas se separaron pero mantuvieron sus frentes unidas, mirándose a los ojos, topacios y zafiros encontrándose, y de pronto todo estaba calmado para Chloe, porque Beca estaba ahí.

Pero la realidad las golpeó, y recordaron que había una menor de edad a treinta metros de donde ellas estaban, con un sensible sentido del oído, que las esperaba para salir a tocar puertas y demandar caramelos.

—Creo que será mejor que bajemos ya —liberó Chloe en un jadeo, tratando de tranquilizar su respiración.

—Si, deberíamos bajar. Lávate el rostro. Te esperaré.

—De acuerdo —asintió y se encaminó al baño, pero no sin antes voltear hacia su esposa y señalarla con el dedo índice, ojos entornados y con impresión de regaño—. No se me ha olvidado lo del chocolate, Mitchell.

La morena se limitó a sonreír.

* * *

—¡¿Por qué se tardan mucho?! ¡Seguro ya cerraron todas las casas!—reclamó Emily con los puños en las caderas. La expresión en el rostro de su hija hizo escapar una risa de los labios de las dos, un acto un tanto refrescante después de su momento emotivo de un par de minutos atrás.

—¡Ven acá, pequeño monstruo!—la niña trató de mantener su expresión enfurecida, pero se rindió fácilmente al ver a Beca con los abrazos extendidos. Corrió hacia ella y ésta la subió hasta que su rostro estaba a la altura del de Chloe—. Tu mamá quiere darte algo.

Los ojos de Chloe ya no estaban llorosos, pero su rostro no perdió el rubor post-llanto tan fácilmente. Se acercó a Beca y la niña, su muslo rozó ligeramente con el de Beca, su cercanía parecía calmar a Chloe. Mantenía sus labios apretados, tratando de reprimir una sonrisa de emoción que amenazaba con dejarse ver. La pelirroja dejó mostrar el pañuelo en su mano y su hija lo miró, curiosa.

—Este es el pañuelo oficial de las Bellas, Em —desde la esquina de su ojo, Chloe fue testigo de cómo la sonrisa de Beca se instalaba en su rostro—. Tu mamá y yo lo usábamos en nuestras competencias. Era nuestro distintivo— la niña frunció el ceño en confusión, a lo que su mamá tuvo de explicarse:—Lo que nos diferenciaba de los otros grupos, mi cielo.

Emily tomó el pañuelo en sus manos, analizándolo, atesorando el pedazo de tela como si fuera el objeto más valioso que alguna vez vio en su corta vida. Levantó la vista a sus madres, sus ojitos paseaban de Beca a Chloe, de Chloe a Beca, y sus labios se arquearon para formar una tierna sonrisa.

—¿Esto es para mí?

—Si, mi amor. Es para completar el disfraz.

La pequeña se llevó el pañuelo al pecho y replicó la sonrisa que Chloe trató de reprimir.

—Gracias, mamis.

Dicho esto, se abalanzó sobre ambas, colocando su cabeza entre las de ellas, y acercándolas aún más, si es que eso era posible. Chloe aspiró su aroma y pasó su mano por sus suaves bucles café. Las tres compartieron un abrazo que hizo que Beca deseara detener el tiempo y capturar el momento. Pero su ensoñación fue interrumpida cuando la pequeña rompió el abrazo y, con aire indeciso y levantando el pañuelo en el aire, dijo:

—Y... ¿dónde debo ponerme esto?

Beca colocó a la niña de nuevo en el suelo y se agachó para amarrar el pañuelo en su muñeca derecha. Emily, ahora con su disfraz completo, corrió entusiasmada hacia la puerta y la abrió para salir a la calle, Beca detrás de ella. Chloe tomó su tiempo para agarrar la casaca de Emily, que yacía colgada en el perchero, para cuando hiciera más frío, y el teléfono de Beca, que siempre olvidaba en el sofá de la sala, entre los cojines, y salió tras su familia.

Y entonces Chloe se detuvo, justo bajo el umbral de la puerta de su casa. La casa que compartía con la mujer que amaba, la misma que ocho años atrás no soportaba las demostraciones de cariño en público, la misma que se demoró un año para armarse de valor y pedirle una cita, la misma que lloró el día de su boda, la misma que la despertaba con un beso en las mañanas. Esa misma mujer que Chloe encontraba fascinante, irritante, especial, en millones de maneras. Beca Mitchell la conocía mejor que nadie, era su mejor amiga. Chloe se asombró de cómo Beca pudo afectar tanto en su vida, volviéndose una parte indispensable de ella, transformándose en la protagonista de casi todos sus pensamientos. Beca se volvió en un complemento de ella. Ahora, con Emily, Chloe pudo sentir que la vida le sonreía. Beca, aún sosteniendo la mano de la pequeña Emily, miró a Chloe, con esa mirada que le aceleraba el pulso, con esos ojos que parecían resplandecer cada vez que se trataba de su pelirroja favorita, para luego posarlos en su hija, que daba saltos de alegría y emoción.

Chloe las miraba a las dos con absoluto cariño, jamás se cansaría de mirarlas. Pensó en lo vacía que sería su vida sin ellas, en cómo alegraban sus mañanas, tardes y noches con tal solo el sonido de sus risas. Llámenlo como quieran, Dios, casualidad, destino, un pedazo de tela amarilla, pero Chloe estaba donde debía estar. Y todos los errores, y las buenas elecciones, y cada cosa horrible o estupenda que le pasó en su vida, todo la había llevado a ese momento.

Y justo bajo el umbral, Chloe supo que su vida estaba completa.


End file.
